potufandomcom-20200215-history
Tenor Henneson
Tenor Henneson was a hitman in the times during and after the Slovak War. He was hired by Lynn Fisher to kill President Reznik of Slovakia which indirectly sparked the war. After the war was over, he became permanently employed by Fisher in the city of Blacksmount. Under Fisher's command, he killed anyone who his employer desired dead. He was killed by Bridgette Kydle when she found out he was the one who shot Reznik. Biography Early Life Tenor Henneson was born on April 21st, 1999 in the Republic of Tajikistan to Thomas and Sophia Henneson. He got his first rifle at age 13, and by the time he was 14, he was an expert huntsman, and very skilled with rifles, knives, and even swords. At 17, his parents along with him moved to America and settled in Georgia. By then, he was an expert in most forms of firearms and in hand-to-hand combat. On April 5th, 2017, two weeks before his 18th birthday, both of his parents were killed in a hit and run. So overtook by grief and vengeance, he tracked down the murderer and shot him to death. Hitman for Hire Going Rogue Tenor then traveled down to Savannah, Georgia, for fear of the cops arresting him for murder. Once there, he got a job and started traveling around the world as a crew member of a cargo ship, the Psychos. On board, he met the captain's daughter, Felicity, and fell in love with her. However, when he found out that she was going to marry the first-mate, he killed both of them, and framed it on the captain. After that, he returned to the United States, and joined a small gang in Miami. Having eventually gotten to the top, he ended up killing all the members and and marking the scene with a branding iron that he had custom made. He eventually settled in a rough section in Atlanta, where he discovered a local gang threatening his area. He tracked down the leader and murderer him. He then marked the scene once more with his branding iron. He once more went on the run, this time moving farther west into Kentucky. There, he tried once more to settle down, but he ended up shooting his boss after refusing to give a raise. Once more he marked his murder with his iron. On the Run By this time, police officials were beginning to see a pattern because of the iron's marks left at each scene. Captain Miles of the Miami Police Department was in charge of tracking him and his murders down to put an end to them. Tenor, however, was too smart and covered his tracks well. He went by a different name wherever he went, he made sure to always wear gloves to avoid fingerprints, and he soon became an expert in disguises. By 20, he had murdered approximately 32 people with no trace except the marks of his branding iron which held the letters "TH". Finally tired of running, he set a trap for Miles by murdering a couple of vacationers in Detroit and then marking the scene with his now-famous branding iron. Once the iron's mark was noticed, Miles was called to investigate. However, once the captain came near the scene, Tenor shot him with a sniper rifle. Afterwards, he once more marked his crime. His First Hired Kills Now having become famous across the country for his murders, he was contacted by a man running for senator to kill his opponent for pay. Tenor accepted the job, and soon he added one more kill to the many he had already murdered. Others then began to contact him. Soon he was no longer considered a serial killer, but instead a professional assassin. A Higher Form of Murder On November 12th, 2019 he was contacted by a young, ambitious Slovak major named Lynn Fisher who hired Tenor to kill the president of Slovakia. Slightly hesitant at first, Tenor finally agreed to it after being promised 678,000 dollars. He arrived in Slovakia four days later. The next day, Tenor shot his target once again without a trace of who had done it. Category:Characters